


i really see you upside down

by honeysuckleLove



Series: cherrypie blues [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: :(, M/M, Strained Friendships, just imagine mat looking through at this happening, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysuckleLove/pseuds/honeysuckleLove
Summary: title from death cab for cutiethis is a prequel to 'close enough', but it's kind of shitty because literally there was no editing.





	i really see you upside down

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is trash enjoy accordingly.
> 
>  
> 
> i wanted to upload one last thing before summer, so expect christmas fics next!
> 
> PSA: a lack of color by death cab for cutie is mandatory listening???? k bye

hugo knew that porter's skin was covered in dancing girls who smiled as they twirled, and that really summed up his personality. who also happened to be a man-whore. 

he danced into hugo's apartment often covered in new marks, so many layered on his wrists because they were just one night stands. his chest had very few marks except for his own. hugo thought he was beautiful. 

"get up, lazy bones!" cheered porter as he stumbled into the living room, knocking his head on the door. hugo always thought he was reminiscent of that one character from an american sitcom anton liked to watch. 

"what for?" hugo groaned. porter was always doing these things, inviting hugo out to parties when all he wanted to do was to rewatch 'la boum'. 

'i need a wing-man for my date, and anton won't go," pouted porter on the couch. this struck hugo as odd because porter never dated. it was just one night stand after the other. porter must have seen the gears turning in hugo's head, because he quickly changed his statement. "i mean slut."

anton was another of hugo's friends, similar to hugo's disposition. in other words, he didn't take porter's bullshit. hugo guessed he was sort of an ex-friend though, because they had had some sort of arguement. hugo thought it might have been about porter. 

\---  
"you know you're in love with him," said anton matter-of-factly. "you know he loves you too, you just don't want to admit it." hugo remained silent. 

"admit it, or you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." 

now that anton was gone, he sort of agreed with him.  
\---  
"we can just skip the date, if you want," said porter. "anton said you were in love with me. " oh god, abort that statement at once. no porter no no no no no no.

"i love you too." said porter quietly. fuck fuck fuck fuck that's not supposed to happen, i love you but you're not supposed to love me. 

I DON'T LOVE YOU. but instead it came out loud, and porter's eyes glistened and left, no more dancing girls, no more ocean waves, no more bruises from the door, no more colors. 

hugo turned his head and saw the guy in the apartment building across from him watching. he was alone, like hugo.


End file.
